Draco Malfoy and his Death Eater Destiny
by Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy
Summary: Join Draco as he venture's through his life as a Death Eater. As he try's to see if he is prepared for this job How will Narcissa hold up after loosing both her son and her husband? And what will happen to his expecting girlfriend?
1. On the Run

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charaters in this story.They belong to J.K. Rowling.A wonderful inspirational author of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

Draco stood pacing in his bedroom. It was a stormy spring evening. He was now on the run. After his sixth year at Hogwarts the outer world wasn't safe, his home wasn't even a safe place for him any more. He needed to get out of there. He needed to get to a safe place. But where?

Draco threw some clothing into a trunk. Draco would call for a house elf but he was to frantic. He was just told he has to leave all that life behind. His girlfriend Pansy, his dimwit friends, everything. Draco left some of his belongings at school but nothing his girlfriend wouldn't hide for him.

A figure appeared in the door. "Draco" called the voice of a women.

Draco spun abrubptly. "Mother" Draco accknowledged her.

"What's going on?" Narcissa Malfoy asked. She entered the room the moonlight shinned on her face showing a worried expression. Her long blonde hair drenched over a red evening dress.

"Don't worry about it" Draco told her shortly.

"What are you doing home from school? They notice your gone. Dragon, you need to go-" Narcissa began.

"Back to school?" Draco asked interupting his mother.

Narcissa looked shocked. Draco always used his manners toward her. "The mission?" She asked.

Draco nodded. "I couldn't do it. I- I- almost caved in to Dumbledore's deal." Draco told her.

"What deal was that dear?" Narcissa asked.

"Leave the Dark Lord in the past, go on to his side. He promised us protection." Draco explained. He didn't realize it but he was crying.

Narcissa hugged her son tightly. "It'll be fine." She assured him. "For now Snape can put you up-" Narcissa began but stopped seeing Draco's head shacking.

"He blew his cover. He's on the run too. He sent me home and said to meet him at the old manor down the road as soon as I finnished." Draco's tears fell more rapidly now.

"Oh dear" Narcissa sighed. She took off a necklace locket she had always wore. Draco never saw her without it. She handed it to him.

"But mom-" Draco began, he attempted to give it back.

Narcissa closed his hand. Clenthing the locket tight inside it. With her last words, "Keep it as safe as you'd keep the most valuable treasure known to man-kind". Draco put the necklace in his pocket. At the moment he was unsure of his mothers words.Draco grabbed a pile of his belongings he put them in the trunk. He gave his mother a nod.

"I love you. Remember that no matter what." Draco told her. He walked threw the doorway.

Narcissa began to cry. She lost her husband for the Death Eaters. Now possibly her son. It was almost to much for her. She sat on her sons bed and cried untill the sun returned.

Narcissa hoped the best for her son and tried to act fine. The press and the Ministry investigated her but she stood strong. She wondered 'What is to become of my little Dragon?'.

* * *

Authors Note:

Please review this story and give me some critisism this is my first story on here and I want to know if I need to fix anything.

Thanks!


	2. Letters

Draco is sitting in the Death Eaters new hide out. A group of them had been discovered during their run. So Draco wasn't so much alone.

Even so, Draco felt as if he were alone in this. Without his beloved girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, The light of his life. He decided to write her a letter.

Draco opened his unorganized trunk and took out some parchment and a quill. He began to write:

My dearest love,

Some friends and I are in a home. Don't fear I am safe. I fear the others may be on to us though. How are you?

Draco was interrupted. He glared at a woman with long straight black hair, she was rather tall and slender. She was aging, not that she looked it. "Yeah?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Don't use that tone towards me." She hissed. "What happened to your Malfoy manners?" She asked.

"Back at the school, with the love and my meaning to live" Draco hissed at her.

"Draco, dear nephew, don't want make me write your mother tell her how awful your treating all of us." His Aunt threatened.

Draco scowled. His scowl turned into a polite smile. "I'm sorry dear Auntie Bellatrix! I will gain my manners again. I'm sorry I agreed to be a spy, but I do want to say I doubted I would end up in a hole as this one." Draco stuck his nose up. "It reminds me of the Weasley's" He scoffed.

Bellatrix smiled at him "Good dear. I came over to tell you something, there is a reason I came over." She told him.

"And what is that?" Draco asked.

"Were moving the hide-out. The Aurors are onto us and we need to get out of here. We leave tomorrow." Bellatrix told her nephew and she left. Draco made faces at her back. She turned around. "Draco manners" She told him.

"How-" Draco shrugged it off as his Aunt turned around. He continued his letter:

My dearest love,

Some friends and I are in a home. Don't fear I am safe. I fear the others may be on to us though. How are you? - Scratch all that. I don't know how I'm doing anymore. I don't know where I'll be. They are onto us and they're on the way! This is just fucking perfect!

Draco reread what he had written. 'It'll worry her' He thought. Draco pointed his wand at it erasing all of it. Draco began again:

My dearest love,

How are you? How is school going for you? How are the friends? I'm good. Were moving out tomorrow. I can't wait to have you back in my arms again.

Missing you desperately,

M. D.

Draco had reversed the initials to make sure no one would know it was him. Draco sealed the letter handed it a gray ruddy owl Snape stole before they had left Hogwarts. It belonged to some Gryffindork, exactly why seeing it fly in and out of Hogwarts wouldn't be a red flag. Draco instructed the owl on where to go. The owl hooted and disappeared out the window. Draco stared out the window sadly, he missed Pansy, he missed his mother, his friends, hell he even missed school. This was going to be a long boring life he had chosen.

* * *

A/N still don't own the characters merely the plot.

¡Espero que usted lo gozara¡Espero poner más arriba pronto!

¡Revise por favor!

Translation: I hope you like it! I hope to put more on soon!

Review Please!


	3. Pansy's news

The next morning Draco and his fellow runaways left the hideout. After, of course setting it on fire.

Draco levitating his trunk the length of the trip. Draco yawned out of boredom.

Suddenly a grey barn owl flew up and landed onto his shoulder. Draco looked at the owl oddly. 

"What'd you want?" He asked not noticing the rolled up parchment tied to the owls foot.

The owl hooted lifting its foot up showing the parchment.

Draco stopped and grapped the parchment off the owl. He had forgotten about his trunk levitating ahead of him.

"Hey!" Hissed a death eater. The trunk fell with a thud. The death eaters face grew red with anger. "Malfoy, that would be my foot!" He yelled. Draco didn't notice he was attempting to untie the bow on the parchment. "Malfoy!" The death eater hissed.

Bellatrix stopped hearing yelling directed toward her nephew. She turned to see Draco fighting a bow tie on the letter. Bellatrix glared and sighed. "Draco come here." she called annoyed.

Draco stopped fighting it and approached his aunt. "Yes?" He said not knowing really why he was being called in such a tone.

"Draco do I have to remind you we are hidding from the Aurors. Trying to stay away from them, in your terms." Bellatrix told her nephew.

Draco scowled at her.

"Do you mind not taking out our death eaters with your trunk?" Bellatrix asked.

"Well it might be a little hard" Draco said sarcasm filling his voice.

Bellatrix glared at him cooly.

"I'm sorry. May we stop so I don't hit another death eater?" Draco asked.

"We can't stop now." Bellatrix told him.

Draco looked at her saddly and nodded.

"You can stop here if you wish to read and write. Catch up with us on the other side of these trees." Bellatrix told him. She untied the bow for him.

Draco smilled at his Aunt.

"We will be making camp on the other side for the night." Bellatrix informed him. "Stay out of sight, Draco. Your mother and father will have a fit if they hear I let you off on your own" Bellatrix said trailing off.

"I'm not a baby anymore." Draco told her.

"Tell that to your mother." Bellatrix told him. "Come on people! Just a little more till we reach our destination!" Bellatrix yelled. Bellatrix started walking again.

"Aunt Bellatrix?" Draco called.

Bellatrix turned around.

"Thanks." Draco called.

Bellatrix nodded and lead the deatheaters off.

Draco sat and unscrolled the parchment and read:

_My dearest love,_

_I am fine, as are our friends. School is going well. Altought it would be much better if you could be here. I had hoped your plan would have worked out better so I could tell you this to your face. I cannot so Draco I'm-_

"Preganant!" Draco said aloud.

"Did you hear that!" Asked an alarmed voice. Draco recognized that voice. The voice of his disowned aunts daughter. Nyphandora Tonks, the blood that ran threw her veins disgraced his mothers madien name.

Draco covered his mouth and held his breathe for a moment.

"No" A voice replied. Draco knew this voice to. His ex-Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

Tonks sighed and nodded. The pair left to search.

Draco uncovered his mouth and breathed in deeply. He levitated his trunk as he ran to the other side.

Draco needed advise, even if it was from his Aunt Bellatrix.

Once reaching the other side of the trees, Draco pulled his Aunt aside trying to be calm.

Bellatrix eyed him up. "Whats wrong?" she asked.

Draco lost his false calm stage. "Everything." he told her.

"Lets hear it from the begining" Bellatrix sighed.

"Well lets see, the love of my life has my spawn inside of her stomache. She is miles away and I can't help or do a damn thing about it!" Draco yelled. Some death eaters looked his way.

Bellatrix shot them a look making them turn their heads. "You were always a dramatic one." Bellatrix began. "She's pregnant! How old are you again- oh nevermind I'll let your parents deal with that"

"I don't know what to do!" Draco yelled.

"Nothing, at least not yet." Bellatrix told him calmingly.

This, however, was not calming to Draco in the least. "Oh and it just gets better, Aurors are on the other side. Tonks and Lupin" Draco told her his mind still uneasy.

"Those two won't stay long. They searched this side already I saw foot prints everywhere. If they return they won't till tomorrow, by then we will be gone again" Bellatrix told him.

Draco nodded.

"Did Patty mention anything about what happened after we left?" Bellatrix asked.

"Its Pansy. And no she didn't." Draco said a bit confused.

"Oh its better she didn't" Bellatrix said walking away.

Draco stared at where his aunt had stood wondering what she had ment. Not for long, he soon desided Pansy being pregnant and him not being able to help was much more important. He walked into the wizarding tent and found his bed again. He fell down on it and wrote a letter to his mother. Making sure he left out anything that would make her worry. Pansy being pregnant was nowhere mentioned this was just his attempt to soothe Narcissa's mind, and his own a bit. Draco finnished and fell asleep.


	4. Missing Each Other

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write this! But at last, here is a chapter!

* * *

Weeks passed slowly for Draco.

The death eater's had been moving less. The auror's were so far off course it wasn't very necessary to keep in motion. Bellatrix thought it best though.

"Aunt Bellatrix." Draco greeted with a yawn.

"Tired?" Bellatrix asked warming her hands by a fire.

Draco nodded. An owl landed infront of him hooting. Draco tried to shoo it away.

Bellatrix looked at it and saw a letter tied to it. "What did I say! Your not to be sending letters!" Bellatrix hissed.

Draco rolled his eyes and took the letter off the owl. "Pansy..." he said quietly.

"Your girlfriend?" Bellatrix asked.

Draco nodded.

"The one you got pregnant?" Bellatrix asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "How many girlfriends do you think I have?" Draco demanded.

"If your anything like your father was in school too many for my two hands." Bellatrix joked.

Draco rolled his eyes. He knew his father, before he met Draco's mother he had many girlfriends. After he was faithful to her. He heard the story from his father before, Lucius friends made fun of him for it. Bellatrix continued to insist he kept with the other girls though.

"Don't roll your eyes Draco." Bellatrix told him. "Manners." She said.

"Manners didn't get half these blokes here" Draco hissed.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at him. "There is so much your mother and I will have to talk about." She told him.

Draco glared at her. He picked his letter up and stormed off.

He went into his tent and laid down on his bed.

He opened the letter and read it.

_My dearest love,_

_The baby is growing healthy at this rate. I've been getting weekly check ups like you suggested. I miss you too. School has come to a close, my prince. You must have your days lost. I hope you and your aunt are getting along better. I wish you were here with me. Millicent and Daphine have promised to help me out as my parents don't know yet. I want to run off and join you, I know of the dangers but I love you and I can't stand being apart from you. Have you written your mother about our child? Things are so hectic here, its going to be hard to hide my growing stomache, I feel like I'm getting so fat! I don't worry about that much, mostly I worry of your saftey, that one day instead of your letters in the mail I'll get a death notice. I worry for you so much, my love. Write me as soon as you read this. Reasure me your safe, and please think on me joining you._

_All my love,_

_Pansy_

Draco stared at the letter. He pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote quickly. He couldn't allow Pansy to join him. Her safty and their growing child would be indanger. He told her he hadn't told his mother of the baby yet. He couldn't. Draco told Pansy he wished to see her also and how much he loved her.

He signed it:

_Always safe while dreaming of you,_

_M. D._

Another owl flew in and perched infront of him.

"Draco! What did I say about letters?" Bellatrix demanded from outside.

Draco ignored her. He saw a package attacged to its feet, he untied it gently. He saw a note attached to it.

_Dragon,_

_I made your favorite oatmeal raison cookies. I hope you like them. I miss you so much and I hope you are safe. Take care of your aunt Bellatrix._

_Love, _

_Mom_

Draco opened the box and took out a cookie. He took a bite off of it and smiled.

He wrote his mother a letter of thanks and promised to take care of his aunt.

Draco handed the letters to the owl. "This one is for my mother, Narcissa Malfoy- got it?" Draco asked. The owl cooed. Draco handed the owl the letter. "Now this one is for my girlfriend Pansy- if you mix them up I'll take your feathers off one by one- do you hear me?" Draco asked. The owl cocked its head. "I said do you hear me!" Draco asked again. The owl cooed.

"Who the hell are you talking to now Draco?" Bellatrix called from outside.

"Myself!" Draco said sarcasticly.

"Whatever..." Bellatrix said rolling her eyes.

"Thats not a threat either you stupid little owl, thats a promise!" Draco hissed. The owl hooted and flew off with the letters.

Draco stared up at the ceiling thinking about what he would be doing if he were home. Practicing for the quiditch teams that offered him spots, standing along side Pansy at her doctors appointments, comforting his mother... so much he could do- but he can't now. All because one desicion to get marked, to follow another mans rule, he might as well sold his life away. Now, he hadn't had anything left of the life he knew.


	5. Draco's Truth Revieled

Draco wore his death eater robes, he was walking into town, his mask was off but you couldn't see his face with his hood up. He entered a pub, he saw a woman at the bar and sat beside her.

"Fire Whiskey." he said to the bar tender.

The bar tender looked at him. "Let me see some ID, kid." The bar tender said.

Draco pulled his left sleeve up and showed the bar tender his dark mark.

The bar tender's eyes grew wide. "If you even try to owl the Ministry, I'll be out of here before you do anything. All I want is a bloody fire whiskey." Draco hissed.

The bar tender got him a bottle and walked off to the other side to tend to other customers with out a word.

"Big bad death eater, huh?" the woman asked turning to him.

Draco ignored her.

"Fine, alright ignore me. I thought it was you though, Draco Malfoy." The woman flipped a few galleons onto the counter, she went to walk away.

Draco grabbed ahold of her arm. "Exactly who are you?" Draco asked.

The woman looked satisfied. "Oh come on Draco, don't you recognize me?" she asked.

"No." Draco told her honestly.

The woman stuck out her bottom lip. "Aww, that hurts." She said.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, although she couldn't see it.

"I was a big writter, I did a article on Mr. Harold Potter during the Triwizard-" the woman began.

"Rita." Draco said.

"Ah, your memory isn't failing you just because you joined the death eaters." Rita laughed.

"What makes you so sure of my name?" Draco asked her.

"Your young, obviously you wouldn't show your ID to the bar keep. Your wearing Death Eater robes, also, when one looks close enough. I wasn't completely sure till I saw your mark." Rita said with a satisfied smile.

Draco ignored her.

"Might I do a story on you?" Rita asked. "Maybe renew your name-" Rita began.

"What is wrong with my name?" Draco insisted.

"Oh after you left the press had a field day with you, and you no where to defend yourself." Rita said shaking her head. "Your girlfriend and friends were kind enough to try to clear the false accusations- but their words have been twisted making your name be deep in the mud." Rita told him.

Draco took a large swig out of his fire whiskey. "Like what?" he asked.

"I've heard a lot, such as you cheated on your girlfriend countless times, how sad she was- what pitty. You have been a killer since you were seven years old, you killed a muggle for the first time with your father's wand. Also, Its been rumored your father beat you. That is before he was sent to Azkaban. Oh, you hit your mother to let your anger out. Your girl friend doesn't know you love her because you hit her too, you have no respect for woman at all-" Rita was cut off.

"Those are bloody lies!" Draco yelled. People around the bar looked at him.

Rita leaned in toward him to make sure no one could hear. "I can help you clear your name." She said.

"None of its true- anyone with half a brain could tell you that!" Draco yelled.

"Actually no one can prove it. Your friends and your girl friend keep trying. Your mother is now living souly in the house, she has food delivered by servants." Rita told him, she took off her glasses. "Now getting an inside interview would be enough to clear your name a bit, and to allow your mother, your girl friend, and your friends to be hounded no more- and me to get me job back- what do you say?" Rita asked.

"Don't you think getting an interview with a death eater would get your name in the mud too, after all why didn't you turn this "death eater" in?" Draco asked.

"Thats the beauty of press, Mr. Malfoy. We aren't auror's its not our duty to send a people to jail, its our duty to seak the truth." Rita told him.

"I can tell from your articles that's a lie in its self." Draco hissed at her.

Rita merely smiled, she put her glasses back on. "Well if you have no interest in clearing your name, I'll be on my way." Rita told him.

Draco sighed. "What's in it for you?" he asked.

"Telling the truth you mean? Just getting a good job, and not being an insect." Rita told him.

Draco sighed again. He noticed someone sitting on a stool beside him. They had just walked up. Draco eyed them up.

"Not here, Mr. Malfoy. I wouldn't want anyone to hear my story before it is printed." Rita said.

"Who said I'm going to give you an interview?" Draco asked.

"Fine, allow your family and friends to be hounded." Rita said. She stood up and began to walk out.

Draco groaned and stood up. He took his fire whiskey bottle with him and placed some money on the table. He followed her out.

"When can we talk?" Draco asked her.

Rita's lips curled into a satisfied smile. She waved her wand and her notepad and enchanted quill appeared. "Now, walk with me." She told him.

They walked and talked. After her questions were answered, Draco made a statement.

"I would prefer you used better language." Rita interupted.

"I'm using the words I want heard." Draco told her. Draco continued with his statement.

"I have something I would like to be kept from the records completely." Draco said.

Rita held up her hand and the quill stopped writting.

"Strike that line to I don't want to see it published." Draco told her.

Rita laughed annoyed and instructed the quill to strike the line.

"If you twist my words it will be the last thing you do." Draco told her, he began to walk the other direction. "Oh, and I don't want to see that in the papers either, my promise that is." Draco told her. He walked off.

Rita laughed even more annoyed now and she looked over her notes, she had a good story. She just saw a few things she would like to state her opinion on, that wouldn't hurt much. Rita smiled to herself. Draco's words echoed in her head. 'If you twist my words it will be the last thing you do.' Rita muttered, she needed her job back, what good would it be if she was a dead woman. She took his threat seriously, even if he backed down from kill Albus Dumbledore, she had no doubt if he didn't someone else would kill her. Draco did only want his words published after all.

* * *

Draco walked far off and he reached a stop seeing a woman across the street. "Pansy..." Draco breathed. The woman looked up and her face was not the same as Pansy, but her hair was the same. Draco shook his head. He drank out of the fire whiskey bottle more.

A hand rested on his shoulder.

Draco spun quickly.

"What are you doing here?" Draco saw his aunt standing their looking angry. "Why where you talking to that reporter?" Bellatrix insisted.

"My name was drug threw the mud? Is that what happened after we left?" Draco asked.

Bellatrix didn't reply at first. "She told you?" Bellatrix asked.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "The reporters were hounding them. Mom isn't leaving the house- Pansy can't leave without being hounded- why haven't they told me?" Draco demanded.

"The same reason you haven't told your mother about the baby. To make sure she didn't worry." Bellatrix told him. "Come on, lets get back to camp." She said.

"I cleared my name." Draco said. He laughed to himself. "With any luck I took the lies off of my record." Draco restated his words.

"She is the worst one you could have spoken to, you shouldn't have spoken at all." Bellatrix told him.

"If she twists my words, I will kill her." Draco hissed darkly.

"Just like you killed Dumbledore?" Bellatrix asked.

Draco glared at her darkly. He didn't reply he just walked off from her.


	6. Narcissa's shock

An owl dropped a paper off at the window of the Malfoy's home.

Narcissa walked up to the owl pecking the window. She opened the window and took the paper. "Thank-you." She said. She tossed the owl a treat and took the paper in.

A knock at the door echoed threw the silent manor.

"Jeffery, the door." Narcissa called for the butler.

Jeffery didn't come.

"Jeffery!" Narcissa called again. Nothing was heard but the echo of her own voice.

Narcissa stood up frustrated and opened the door. She saw her house staff, elves, butler, and maids blocking the door. "Whats going on?" Narcissa asked.

"Mistress must go back inside." A house elf told her.

Narcissa peered over the staff and saw reporters surrounding her home. Narcissa gasped.

"Mistress, Gilly thinks it best for you to go inside right now." A house elf said.

Narcissa nodded.

The house elf led Narcissa back into the house.

"Whats going on?" Narcissa asked.

"Young Master Malfoy has spoken for a newpaper, miss." The house elf said.

Narcissa looked around. "Gilly, find my newspaper!" Narcissa demanded.

"Yes mistress!" Gilly stumbled away.

Narcissa looked out the window. A camera flashed in her face. She blinked in shock. She shut the curtians. Today seemed worse than the day before with reporters. Narcissa wondered what was going on.

"Gilly!" Narcissa yelled.

"Coming Mistress!" GIlly called. Her head was stuck in a vase.

Narcissa sighed and took the vase off of her head.

"Thank you Mistress..." Gilly said quietly. She saw the paper out of the corner of her eye and dove for it. "AHA!" She called happily. Gilly held the paper up with a satisfied smile on her face.

Narcissa took it and began to flip threw it.

* * *

Pansy entered town. She was out shopping with some friends. 

"Pansy!" Daphine Greengrass yelled.

Pansy blinked. She turned her glance to her.

"Are you alright? You seem side-tracked." Millicent said.

Pansy nodded. "I'm fine." She said quietly.

Blaise and Theo walked up holding bags.

Daphine placed another bag on Theo's arm. "Thanks." she said.

Theo glared.

Pansy lost colorin her face.

"Pans?" Millicent asked. "You okay?" her voice sounded distant to Pansy.

"Pansy?" someone said. She couldn't recognize the voice.

"Come on! We need to have her lay on...- that bench!" She saw someone point threw her hazy vision. She began to black out.

Water splashed on her face and she lay down. Her friends were staring at her. "What 'appened?" Pansy asked.

"Were going to take you to a doctor." Blaise told her.

Pansy shot up. "Doctor- no, guys I'm fine." Pansy said.

"No your not." Daphine said. "Your whiter than milk!" She put her hand on her head. "Cold as milk too." She said.

"What if the milk is warm?" Theo asked being sarcastic.

Daphine glared at him.

"Then she'd be cold as ice." Blaise said.

"What if the ice melted?" Theo asked.

"Then it wouldn't be ice now would it?" Blaise said.

Theo thought for a moment. "Shut up!" he yelled.

"Guys! Come on! Pans needs a doctor!" Millicent said.

"I'm fine!" Pansy yelled.

"Pansy, we just want to help." Daphine said gently.

"I don't need any help!" Pansy yelled.

They stared at her.

"I'm sorry- I just- I don't need a doctor. All I need is to shop." Pansy said. She shot her friends a smile.

Daphine put her hand on Pansy's head. "You are getting your temperature back. Maybe it was just a chill." she said.

"And a dizzy spell?" Millicent asked.

"I guess, so lets get going." Pansy said.

The group started to walk.

Pansy ran to a garbage can and threw up.

"Pansy- thats it your going to a doctor!" Millicent yelled.

"I'm not sick!" Pansy yelled.

"You obviously are." Theo said.

"No, what I have isn't a disease!" Pansy told them.

"What do you call it then?" Daphine asked.

"Pregnancy! I'm pregnant!" Pansy yelled. She covered her mouth quickly.

"What?" Millicent and Daphine gasped.

Pansy shook her head.

People were looking at her.

Pansy groaned. "I have to go- I have to go now!" Pansy said.

"Go where?" Blaise asked.

"Malfoy Manor." Pansy said.

Pansy looked at them. "I'll meet you later- I have to go on my own." Pansy said.

"At least let us see you to the door." Blaise said.

Pansy shook her head. "I'm not going threw the door." She said.

They looked at her oddly.

Pansy smirked. She disparerated to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Narcissa stood inside Malfoy Manor. She saw her sons picture on the cover of the paper. She ran her fingers over it gently. "My little Dragon where are yo---".

A loud thud came from upstairs.

"Bloody Press!" A voice yelled.

Narcissa turned bewildered. She was alone in the house.

Pansy walked down the steps.

Narcissa drew her wand. "How did you get in here!" She demanded.

"Narcissa its me- I swear I am not a reporter." Pansy said.

"Prove it." Narcissa hissed.

Pansy dug in her pockets and pulled out a paper she had gotten from the doctor. "It has my name on it you will see." She said her voice went silient.

"Pansy... what is this?" Narcissa asked

"I had an ultrasound" Pansy looked at her. "I had to go to a muggle doctor... filthy place." She said.

Narcissa raised her vision to hers. "Untrasound- you can't be serious!" Narcissa said. "Get out! You filthy reporters stop hounding me!" Narcissa cried.

"I came threw Draco's window" Pansy told her. "He told me the trick to opening it, I'm sorry I broke in. Narcissa, really I am. I couldn't just get threw the front door andI knew that. I just had to tell you before you heard it from someone else." Pansy said.

"Pansy... this says... your pregnant." Narcissa read on.

Pansy had tears in her eyes. "Congratulations Narcissa... your a grandmother." Pansy told her.

Narcissa stood in shock.


	7. Tears of Pride & Tears of Joy

"Pregnant..." Narcissa said her voice quiet.

Pansy nodded. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Malfoy... we should have waited till marriage- I just..." Pansy broke down crying. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Hush child I'm not mad." Narcissa told her with a reasuring smile.

"Your not?" Pansy asked unsurly.

"I'm not entirely happy with the fact that you to have- well nevermind that. What do your parents have to say?" Narcissa asked.

"Not much..." Pansy said.

"You didn't tell them did you?" Narcissa asked.

Pansy shook her head.

"How long did you plan to hide this baby?"Narcissa asked.

"Nine months?" Pansy said hopefully.

Narcissa shook her head and laughed. "You can stay here. If Draco can't help you I will." Narcissa told her.

Pansy hugged Narcissa tightly. "Thank you so much!" She cried.

Narcissa patted her back.

Pansy pulled back trying to wipe tears away.

"Oh honey, don't cry." She said.

"I just expected you to be so upset... I don't know why I'm crying" Pansy forced a laugh trying to stop her tears.

"Tears of joy perhaps?" Narcissa asked.

Pansy smiled. "It must be. Its just such a relief to know that I have someone here now." She said.

"My Dragon won't leave this child without a father. As soon as its safe he will return." Narcissa assured her.

Pansy nodded. "I don't get it. He's an innocent man. He didn't kill Dumbledore." She whispered.

"He's a death eater." Narcissa replied. "They would make something up if they couldn't find anything. Now that they know what lay on his left arm."

Pansy nodded. "I just wish things were different." She said.

"We all do." Narcissa told her. She walked up to her. "Come on dear, a glass of tea then we can write Draco."

Pansy smiled and nodded.

The news paper fliped off the table it laid on just as they turned to leave.

"Thats strange..." Narcissa said. She walked over to it and picked it up. "Oh the paper my Dragon talked to. We can read this over our tea also." Narcissa said cheerfully.

Pansy nodded.

The two women entered the kitchen. Tea was being poured into cups by magic.

Narcissa looked at the cover. A picture of Draco in death eater robes was there with the caption. 'Draco Malfoy: The Story of Death Eater.'

Narcissa read the article out loud so Pansy could hear it. "I have had an inside interview with Draco Malfoy. I am here to tell you he is not what you have been made to believe.

Rita: Draco have you ever hit a woman- just in general. Your mother, your girlfriend, Patty- anyone?

Draco: Never- and its Pansy."

Pansy laughed. "I'm glad that rumor is gone at last!" She said.

"Along with Lucius beating him- that was horrible!" Narcissa said.

Pansy skimmed the article. "Finally someone who says he didn't cheat on me!" Pansy said. She stopped tears filling her eyes.

"Whats wrong dear?" Narcissa asked.

"Its just- he said he loves me and misses me... its stupid I know- I guess I'm just emotional." Pansy said.

"Its not stupid." Narcissa assured her.

Pansy bit her lip more tears falling. She nodded.

Narcissa put her hand on Pansy's shoulder. A line in the article caught her eye.

' I would never hit a woman! I love my mother and I would not hit her. I love Pansy too those rumors are so far out of line!'

Narcissa felt tears in her own eyes. She was proud of her son. She was proud he took a stand. She was proud he didn't just take all this thinking it would blow over. Proud that he finally had a chance to prove he wasn't as horrible as everyone thought.

Narcissa cried with Pansy. Pansy's tears of joy, Narcissa's tears of pride. Both fell for the same reason, Draco's words.


	8. Defending Family

Draco was sleeping in his tent. He awoke feeling eyes on him. He jumped. "Aunt Bellatrix!" He asked.

"Do you always sleep in your underwear?" Bellatrix asked.

"They're boxers and they look like shorts!" Draco said. He pulled the blankets around him.

"I dipered you Draco, you seem to forget that." Bellatrix said.

Draco rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother knows." Bellatrix told him.

"My mother- what? Knows what? Since when--" Draco sat up quickly.

"She knows Patty's pregnant." Bellatrix said.

"It's not Patty!" Draco yelled. "Wait- she knows what!" Draco demanded.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. She tossed an open letter at him.

"You read my mail now?" Draco hissed.

Bellatrix looked annoyed. "When I tell you no owls, and an owl lands on my shoulder with a disguisting present- yes I read your mail."

Draco sighed. "Who's it from?" he asked.

"Read it." Bellatrix told him.

Draco sighed and read his letter.

_Dragon,_

_Pansy has come and told me of the child you two share. I wish you would have just told me, I would have made things so much easier on the girl. I am not happy about the path the two of you picked but it is not my life and I suppose you are growing up faster than I wished. _

_Love,_

_Your old mother_

_P.S. Pansy and I read your article, call us emotional if you will but we cried. You must ask your aunt if she got to the reporter and told her to call Pansy Patty._

Draco looked up at his aunt.

"I did not tell that woman to call her Patty if thats what your thinking." Bellatrix defended herself.

Draco sighed.

"When you write your mum be sure to tell her she's not old." Bellatrix said.

"She isn't." Draco said.

"You think she is."

"Do not." Draco muttered.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"She is young." Draco demanded.

"You never would have thought to mention it in the letter if I hadn't said to." Bellatrix rebutted.

"I would have!" Draco yelled.

People yelled from outside,"Stop causing a racket."

Bellatrix walked out of the tent and it fell silient. "Did you say something?" She demanded.

Everyone said "No!". All but one.

"I did. I said to stop making a racket." a death eater said.

Draco wondered what death eater other than himself would dare say something to Bellatrix like that. He looked out and saw his professor standing there his arms crossed over his chest standing his ground.

"Snape, I suggest you back down if you wish to return to the dark lord in one piece." Bellatrix snarled.

"Stop your aimless threats." Snape rolled his eyes. "You would not kill me, or hurt me for that matter. You wouldn't until the dark lord himself said to."

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at him. "At least I am loyal to my lord." She hissed.

"And I am not?" Snape asked. "I killed the man you insist I follow." Snape added before she got a word in.

Bellatrix glared.

"Maybe I should be asking you where your loyalties lie." Snape hissed.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at him

Murmers went threw a crowd of death eaters.

Draco walked out of his tent. "Professor, are you sure she's the one to challenge? She spent years in Azkaban because she was loyal to the dark lord. She waited for him to rise again and to rejoin his side. I haven't seen many other people go to Azkaban and break out just to be on the side of the dark lord." Draco said.

Snape scowled at him and sat by the fire. "Defending Bellatrix?" Snape asked.

"I'm defending my family." Draco stated.

Snape stood up over powering him with his height. "I see." He said flatly. "Well there are some members of your family I would say don't deserve defending." Snape shot Bellatrix a look quickly. He pulled his cloak around him and walked off.

Bellatrix stuck her tounge out at him and made a face as he passed.

Draco shook his head.

"Thanks." Bellatrix said to Draco. She smiled.

"Anytime." Draco replied.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to make this chaper longer but yet my mind has failed me. I cannot think of anything to write on it, and that seemed like a good enough spot to end it.

As usual, the more reviews I get, the faster I write!


	9. Good Man

Bellatrix sat beside Draco at the fire. "So your not mad at me?" She asked.

Draco poked the fire with a stick. "About what?" he asked.

"About bringing up the Dumbledore thing." Bellatrix said.

Draco didn't reply at first.

"I mean, you defended me earlier. I was just wondering." Bellatrix said.

"You really care if I'm mad at you?" Draco asked.

"You are my nephew." Bellatrix replied simply.

Draco sighed and poked the fire causing sparks to fly from it. "I was mad at myself. Not you." Draco told her.

"Mad at yourself?" Bellatrix asked.

"It was my mission to kill him! Not Professor Snape! Mine!" Draco yelled.

Bellatrix was taken back for a second.

Draco threw the stick into the fire and watched it catch fire.

"You weren't ready." Bellatrix said.

"I wasn't ready- oh yeah! The Dark Lord will love that excuse!" Draco yelled.

Bellatrix looked at her nephew, not exactly sure what to say.

Draco stared at the fire. "He's going to kill me." he said.

"He's not going to kill you." Bellatrix assured Draco.

"Oh yeah, he'll torture me till I wish I am dead." Draco said.

Bellatrix placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I just don't want him to kill me." Draco said. "I have to be around for Pansy."

Bellatrix rubbed his back hoping it was somehow comforting him.

"I just... I love Pansy so much. I love mom so much. I can't leave them." Draco said quietly.

"He won't kill you, Draco." Bellatrix said.

"What if when he teaches me my lesson he takes it to far, drives me to insanity- maybe even kill me?" Draco asked.

"He needs all of us for the battle. Even though he is mad he would not kill you or drive you to insanity." Bellatrix said.

"So he's going to give me a slap on the wrist and say not to do it again?" Draco asked sarcasticly.

"I'm just saying you'll be there for your mother and Pansy." Bellatrix told him.

Draco sighed.

Bellatrix patted his back. "Don't worry, soon you'll be able to see them again." Bellatrix said.

"Yeah, soon. How many times have I heard that one?" Draco asked bitterly.

"Draco-" Bellatirx began.

Draco shook his head and stood up. "Forget it." he said. He walked off into his tent.

Bellatrix sighed.

Death Eaters glanced at her. She glared at them sending there looks away from her. She got up and went into Draco's tent.

"Jesus! Can't I get an ounce of privacy living here!" Draco yelled.

"Draco, I know this isn't the life you thought you were going to get." Bellatrix said.

"Damn right." Draco hissed. "I had it all... a beautiful girl friend, great friends, a job, I should be there for my mother right now. While she needs me I'm here on the run."

Bellatrix looked at him.

"Forget it, like you understand. This is the life you wanted all your life." Draco said. "For me its just a death scentence."

"This may be the life I wanted, but even if you have changed your mind you cannot back out of this. This isn't the party alot of young kids think it is. It is a living. It is a life long adventure. It is a full time job." Bellatrix told him. "One thing it is not going to be to you is a death scentence." Bellatrix told him.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm going to be killed by an auror, or by the man I am supposed to follow. I am going to die." Draco said.

"I have not died yet now have I? If you play your cards right this could work out fine." Bellatrix said.

"Yeah with any luck I'll end up in Azkaban, too crazy to remember what I left behind." Draco said.

Bellatrix sighed and shook her head. "You need some sleep." She told him.

"Sleep isn't what I need. What I need is a way out." Draco told her.

"Once you have that mark on your arm, the only way out of the death eaters is a death." Bellatrix told him.

"And this isn't a death certificate he branded me with?" Draco scoffed.

Bellatrix sighed. "One day you will understand why I say that." She told him.

Draco rolled his eyes. "All I want to do is hold Pansy in my arms, help my mother, and help Pansy with the pregnancy." Draco said. "I can't do anything sitting here.

"They are helping each other. Pansy is there for your mother. Your mother is helping her with the pregnancy. She is not holding her in her arms but keeping her safe until you can hold her yourself." Bellatrix told him.

Draco sighed. "I'm just going to get some sleep. Its all I can do right now anyway. Sleep and hope for a better tomorrow."

Bellatrix messed up his hair. "Your a good kid, you know that." She said.

Draco looked at her confused.

Bellatrix smiled. "You don't want to leave them. You want to help them. You want to raise this child while most would just leave and keep on the mission. Your a good kid." Bellatrix said. She paused. "Man, your a good man." She corrected. Bellatrix nodded at him and left.

Draco layed down in bed. He smiled. He could get threw this. He knew he could get threw this hard time and get back some of his life. Maybe clear his name eventually. He fell asleep dreaming of when he could see his mother and Pansy again.


	10. Something Wrong

Still don't own the characters!

* * *

Pansy woke up. She looked around and smiled. She was finally somewhere she could be helped.

"Pansy, breakfast!" Narcissa called.

Pansy smiled and went down the stair case.

"Mistress, may I offer you a cup of tea?" A maid asked as she reached the dining room.

"Yes, please." Pansy said.

Narcissa smiled. "Did you sleep well?" She asked.

Pansy nodded. "Better than I have in a long time." She said.

A knock at the door was heard.

Narcissa groaned. "They get to an early start." She said.

Jinkins answered the door.

Pansy sat at the table across from Narcissa.

Jinkins returned to the room. "Madam-" he began.

"Tell the reporters to be off." Narcissa ordered.

"It isn't a reporter." Jinkins said. "Young Master Malfoy is here." Jinkins said.

"Draco..." Narcissa and Pansy breathed.

"Send him in!" Narcissa cried.

Jinkins nodded. "Yes madam." He left the room with a slight bow. Jinkins came back in leading the way.

"Draco..." Pansy said. Tears comming to her eyes.

Jinkins pulled a chair out for Draco to sit in.

He sat down.

"Jinkins, go make sure the cook makes another plate." Narcissa instructed.

Jinkins left the room.

"My little dragon!" Narcissa squealed. She kissed his forehead.

Pansy wiped tears away. "I can't believe your here Draco." She said.

Draco smiled.

"How did you get in here without a cloak?" Narcissa asked.

"I... walked." He said.

"Don't get sarcastic with me, Draco." Narcissa said sternly. "I'm so happy your here!" She squealed and hugged him.

A house elf came in. She studied Draco. "

"Gilly, get on with your work." Narcissa said.

Gilly nodded. She stopped. "Madam, Gilly is sorry. She feels something isn't right." Gilly said.

"Draco is home now, Gilly. Everything is right, now on with your work." Narcissa ordered.

Gilly nodded. "Madam, Gilly doesn't want to disrespect you. She just wants you to be safe." Gilly said.

"Which is fine Gilly, but we are safe." Narcissa said.

Gilly looked at Draco once more.

"Go on with your work Gilly." Narcissa instructed.

Gilly walked out of the room.

Pansy walked up to Draco. She hugged him tightly. "I've missed you so much." She cried.

"I missed you too." Draco said.

* * *

Meanwhile, things didn't seem right at camp.

Draco shot up out of bed. He had a weird feeling. Something wasn't right. He took out a quill and wrote to his mother, he was worried about her and Pansy. Even though this feeling was 'probably just nothing.' Draco tried to calm himself.

He opened a cage to where his owl slept. "Wake up you ruddy bird." Draco hissed.

The owl got up. It hooted.

"Sh!" Draco instructed. He handed the owl his letter. "Take this to Malfoy Manor." Draco instructed.

The owl flew off.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the sorta cliffy thing. I had the idea, and I really wanted to use it! 


	11. Letter of Warning

Draco lay at the camp on his bed. He awaited his mother's owl to return and tell him they were fine and he was just being paranoid.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

An owl pecked its beak at the window.

"Gilly get that would you?" Narcissa asked talking away with "Draco".

"Yes mistress." Gilly replied. She tried to open the window and fell backwards with a thud. She stood up quickly. "Sorry, mistress." She squeaked.

Narcissa sighed. She leaned over and unlocked the window.

Gilly opened the window. The owl flew in pushing her down. The owl landed on Narcissa's arm.

"Well, mum. My guess is either you have a letter or the owl has a crush on you." 'Draco' said.

Narcissa shook her head with a small laugh. She opened the letter. That handwrittting... She looked over at 'Draco'.

"So, how far along are you know?" 'Draco' asked.

Narcissa felt color leave her face as she read the signature. The man in her house was not Draco.

"Pansy, dear take a read at this." Narcissa said.

Pansy grabbed the letter. She read threw it.

"Isn't that funny?" Narcissa asked.

"For someone with a weird sense of humor- yes." Pansy said her stare on 'Draco'.

"What, are you saying I have a cruel sense of humor?" he asked.

"Yes I am." Pansy said.

"Let me read." Draco said.

"No." Pansy replied.

Draco stole the letter and began to read.

Pansy grabbed the heaviest object she could find.

'Draco had just finished the letter and looked up. "I wrote this before I---" Draco began.

Pansy swung the object at the mans head hard. He fell out of his chair.

Narcissa covered her mouth. "Is he breathing!" She asked.

"For all we know he was going to kill us- right now I don't care if he's breathing!" Pansy cried.

Gily cleared her throat in the corner of the room as she dusted.

"Go dust somewhere else." Narcissa hissed at her, knowing the house elf had been right.

Gilly walked out of the room.

"I can't believe it..." Narcissa said.

Pansy looked at the unconsious man before her. "Who do you think he is?" She asked.

Narcissa shrugged her shoulders. "But when we find out he's not going to have a chance of escaping." She said.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Later, Narcissa and Pansy sat on the couch with an exhausted look.

They looked at a man tied with with scarves, drapes, some old necklaces, and anything else they could find.

"Did you write Draco?" Pansy asked.

Narcissa nodded.

"Did you send it?" Pansy asked.

Narcissa shook her head.

"Why not?" Pansy asked.

Narcissa snapped a picture of the bound man and we woke up. "To show him we can take care of ourselves." She said. The picture came out of her camera and she placed it in an envolope with her reassuring letter. Thanking him for writting.

Pansy and Narcissa began to laugh at the bound man as he woke up.

I hope you like it!

I havent' updated in such a long time! I'm sorry about that!


	12. Bound Man

The bound man looked around in horror. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Your our prisoner." Pansy said circling him.

"Please- let me go." the man begged.

"Who are you?" Narcissa demanded.

"None of your buisness." he spat.

Pansy reached into his pocked and pulled out a name tag for the Daily Prophet. "Doing an article?" She hissed.

The man shook his head rapidly. "No, no--" he said.

Narcissa glared at the man. "My life is not your story." She told him.

"Ma'm, please let me go." He begged. "This is kidnapping!" He cried.

"This is self defence!" Pansy yelled back at him.

"You snuck into my house looking like my son, for all we knew you could have been planning on killing us." Narcissa said pacing infront of the man.

"I wasn't" he said.

"Oh, but how were we to know? You lied to get in. How do we know you just don't want us dead?" Pansy asked.

Narcissa nodded and both looked at him expecting an answer.

"I'm a reporter not a murderer!" The man cried. "I have a wife and two kids please let me go." he begged.

"If you have a wife and children why are you out trying to ruin other families good names?" Pansy shot at him.

"Because... I'm a horrible person?" The man said questioningly.

Pansy scowled at him.

"I can change! I could put the true real facts in the paper." He said.

"Its already been done." Narcissa said.

"Your side of the story?" He asked hopefuly.

"I am not speaking to any man of the press." She said.

"There are a couple women in my office would you speak to them?" he asked.

"I meant I'm not speaking to the press." Narcissa said.

The man looked at Pansy. "No." She said before he could even ask.

"But-" he began.

"Your the one tied up here. I'd watch your step." Narcissa said.

"Is that a threat?" The man asked.

"Its a warning." Narcissa said.

"Lets not waste our time on him." Pansy said.

Narcissa nodded. "He's not worth it. Can't even get a good article without lying somehow." Narcissa said.

The guy glared at them.

"Do you need reminded again who is the one tied up?" Pansy asked.

The man sighed.

* * *

Draco opened the letter and read it. He blinked in shock hearing of the man who was breaking into his house and anger grew in his eyes.

He studied the picture of the man and walked out of his tent.

"What are you doing?" Bellatrix asked.

"Read this." Draco said handing her the letter.

She did as he said and looked at the picture she laughed. "He'll be in worse shape if I ever find him." She said. "Reporter scum." She muttered.


	13. Hunt Begins

A/N: I'm soooo sorry I haven't posted in a while. I got swamped with school. Its the holidays now- Hoozah! I have time to catch up. If I ever do that again feel free to e-mail me and yell at me till I post. That was a horrible wait. I will honestly be amazed if any of my readers are still here.

* * *

Narcissa and Pansy let the man go into the streets with a dress stuck to his skin and make up on.

They both smirked looking at the pictures they had taken.

After about an hour of laughing, an owl reply came in the mail from Draco.

Pansy opened it laughing. She read it:

_Dearest Love,_

_I'll find that cretin. He'll pay. _

_I do hope you and mother are doing well. _

_I know you can care for yourselves I would just feel better if I were there to defind you. _

_I wish to find a way to visit soon._

_How are you all? Did you hear anything on the baby? _

_I miss you so much, my ladies of my life. I can't wait to return._

_Soon it'll be safer to return, I'll owl you then._

_All my love,_

_M. D._

Pansy wipped her eyes, realizing she had been crying.

Narcissa hugged her. "Shh..." she said.

"I miss him so much.." Pansy cried.

"I know sweetheart I miss him to." Narcissa said.

Pansy sniffed wipping her eyes and wrote him back.

* * *

* * *

Draco threw a rock up in the air and caught it again. He growled. He squeazed the rock tight in his hand. "That damn reporter better not be around." he hissed and put on his death eater robes.

Draco stormed out of his tent throwing the rock hard at the ground. He put his mask on and saw his aunt.

Bellatrix was standing outside the tent putting her mask on. "Just my idea." she said darkly.

Draco smirked.

"They shouldn't have messed with my sister." Bellatrix said. "... And Patty." she added.

"Its Pansy." Draco said annoyed.

"Right- exactly what I said." Bellatrix began.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Patty." Bellatrix continued.

Draco rolled his eyes again. "Lets go." he said. He took out pictures of the bound man.

Bellatrix studied the picture getting a mental image into her head.

Draco snarled at the picutre.

The two began to walk. The hunt hand just begun.


	14. Trapped

_Authors Note:_ _I'm sorry its been so long since I posted! I need to get back into my regular posting habits. I am updating all my stories now for everyone who reads them all! Thank you for being such loyal readers!_

Draco walked threw town. His hood falling over his face. He was angry. He was a man to kill.

Draco drew a dagger from his pocket and spun it in his hand. The only thing in this world that mattered to him was threatened. Draco threw the dagger at a rat and hit it.

Some people screamed.

Draco paid them no head and continued walking.

A man walked from a building. Draco looked at his picture and a cruel smirk grew upon his face. Draco hummed a hunt song, "Hm, hm hm- hm hm hm- hm hm hm hm hmm" (William Tell I believe its on my cell phone as... it may be a racing song but it can also be a hunting song- if I'm wrong just yell at me.)

Draco approached the man. "Hello, can you tell me how to get to Malfoy Manor" he said in a low hiss.

The mans eyes grew a size having caught a small glimpse of Draco's hair.

A cloaked figure appeared behind him.

"I should kill you." Draco hissed.

The reporter looked at the cloaked person behind him, his eyes only grew another size to see the light shadow of the face, Bellatrix Lestrange.

He backed up into a alley and ran down it.

Draco smirked. "Dead end." he said.

Bellatrix glared down at the man. "He shouldn't have messed with our family... and Patty." he said.

Draco rolled his eyes.

* * *

Pansy sat in her room, Draco's room actually.

She hummed a song to her unborn child. "I wish you could hear your daddy's voice." Pansy said.

She rubbed her hand over her stomach. "He has the sweetest voice. He's so kind..." Pansy sighed. I just wish he didn't get caught up in this whole mess." she said.

Pansy and Draco had a wonderful life planned.

Draco would go to a follow up school, and become a quidditch player. Better known than Krum. Pansy and he were going to get Malfoy Manor, live with Narcissa and Lucius, the house is big enough for a thousand families after all. Junior would have his daddy there to teach him everything he ever wanted to know.

Pansy felt her eyes tear. She wasn't even sure half the time Draco was living.

She missed him so much and it hurt being away from him. She just wanted to lay in his arms, wake seeing him. Sleep knowing he's there. Know he's safe... where he should be.

* * *

"Keep watch for a minute." Draco said to Bellatrix before he walked down the alley after the reporter.

The reporter was no where to be seen.

'Damn' Draco thought. 'The fucker apperated.' he thought angrily.

Suddenly a large amount of pops were heard, Draco was surrounded.

Aurors stood all around him. He had no escape.

Between them stood the reporter. "Thats the guy." he said.

Draco growled.

He was trapped.


	15. Family Reunion

**Author's Note-**_ Thanks for all of the reviews. I enjoy them so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, I have a forum I made up for those of you with stories, if you would like to post them on there then send me a message or say so in your review please._

* * *

Draco's eyes scanned the area around him. He looked up the brick walls around him. His only way out blocked my aurors. Draco paused and smirked cruely.

"Don't try to apperate, it won't work." A voice called.

"I know that voice..." Draco said distracted.

He growled at the group. He prepared to disaperate when he heard a familiar low hiss, 'Avada Kedevra' and a flash of bright green light.

The auror targets eyes grew, he fell to the ground instantly dead.

Draco smirked, he pointed his wand at an auror.

Suddenly a wand was pointed at the back of his head. "It's been awhile Malfoy." the voice said.

"Yes it has, Potter." Draco hissed back.

Pansy sat in her and Draco's room. She looked up from her book. She had a horrible feeling.

Gilly, the house elf, ran in the room tripping over a vase. "Owwww- ooooh" she moaned and kicked the wall.

Pansy looked at her.

"Gilly is sorry Mistress. Gilly doesn't want to be rude- Gilly has a horrible feeling Mistress. Gilly thinks that Master is in trouble. Gilly is loyal to her family and doesn't want master to be in any trouble- she believes she can tell Mistress where he is--" Gilly began.

Pansy cut her off quickly. "Draco?" She asked.

Gilly nodded.

Pansy threw a cloak on. She grabbed Draco's old death eater mask off the dresser and put it in her pocket. She held her wand tight in her hand. "Take me there." she said. "Take me there now."

"Of course Mistress." Gilly said. She waved her hand and the surroundings began to blur.

They appeared just at the end of an old street. People were locking there doors and windows up tight. Gilly ran making sure Pansy didn't fall to far behind.

It was easy for Pansy to keep up, she took large steps. She was worried for Draco's well being. Pansy saw the end of an Ally way and Aurors leading two cloaked persons out. She put the mask on and lowered her cloak some over her face. Pansy slowly walked behind the Aurors unnoticed at first.

A young auror saw her, he went to yell.

Pansy covered his mouth and whispered. "I just want a little something you have." she said. "I won't hurt you."

Gilly waved her hands and the Auror stood frozen.

Pansy turned to look at Gilly.

Gilly had a cheesy grin on her face. She looked innocent. "Gilly just wants to protect her master." she told Pansy.

"Did you hear-" Harry Potter began.

Aurors turned around to see Pansy and Gilly.

"Shit." Pansy muttered.

Gilly's eyes grew and her lip trembled in fear. She all but ran away. She looked at the cloaked figure with blond hair falling out of his hood.

"Gilly save us." Draco called.

Gilly waved her hands and all the aurors fell to the ground.

Draco nodded at Gilly, thanking her as much as a proud wizard would.

He ran to Pansy and embraced her tight in his arms.

Bellatrix took her hood off and leaned against the wall. She smiled. "So, Patty how are you?" she asked.

Pansy looked at Draco confused.

Draco shook his head and took both of their masks off. He kissed her passionatly. The couple was finaly, truly together. It might not last long but they were enjoying it as much as they could while they could.

Bellatrix had much distaste to this. She grabbed there arms and disapperated to Narcissa who was pacing in the kitchen.

"I heard the news from another house elf!" she cried worriedly, She hugged her sister and her son so tight neither could breath.

Gilly smiled and went into her room unseen.


	16. Bond

**Author's Note-**_ Thanks for all of the reviews. They keep me writtin'. Sorry its been so long- I've been doing horrible with fanfiction keeping up. I'm really sorry!_

* * *

Pansy and Narcissa brought their runaway family members back home... at least for now.

Pansy sat in the arms of Draco. She had been crying the whole itme. She kissed him over and over again. "Please don't leave- please don't leave- never leave." She whispered. "Never."

Draco kissed her gently, he couldn't make any promises though.

Pansy sighed knowing this. She looked into his eyes, she traced her finger on the dark circlesu around them. "You should rest." She whispered in his ear.

"Me- you should rest." He demanded.

Pansy tried to roll her eyes but she smiled. She couldn't find him the least bit annoying when he looked so cute, when she hadn't seen him in forever. "I love you so much." She said.

Draco kissed her. "I love you too." he put his hand on her stomach. "I Love you too." He said to her stomach.

Pansy smiled.

In the other room, Narcissa and Bellatrix sat talking.

Bellatrix looked in the other room. "I guess Pansy isn't so bad after all." Bellatrix said. Allowing herself to use Pansy's real name.

"She makes Draco happy- and she's such a great girl when you get to know her. I very much approve of the two of them marrying when the dust settles." Narcissa replied sipping her tea.

Bellatrix looked at her. "Marriage? They are just children." Bellatrix said. She had also grown attached to her nephew over the time that passed.

Narcissa smiled. "They are seventeen- and a Death Eater must be grown in all aspects in their life or they are not ready."

"Don't quote Daddy." Bellatrix whinned.

Narcissa laughed. "Belle, I missed you so much."

"You missed your son to- go give him a hug." Bellatrix ordered.

"I've smothered him in hugs and kisses. And besides, I couldn't wake them up." Narcissa rebutted.

Bellatrix looked in the room to see Pansy and Draco sound asleep on the couch. "They both must be worn out."

"Pregnant and on the run- it does sound hectic." Narcissa laughed.

Bellatrix nodded siliently.

"Oh Bella... I'm sorry." Narcissa said slowly. "I forgot- I..."

"Don't worry Ciss, that was years ago. We've moved on. I just was remembering." Bellatrix said her eyes still looked distant. "You think I would have been a good mother?" She asked.

Narcissa nodded. "I do." She said honestly.

Bellatrix laughed. "I'm cruel- heartless."

Narcissa shook her head. "I seen the side of you that plays with kittens along with the side of you that has them for dinner." Narcissa replied.

"Thats gross- I've never ate a kitten. I don't like the fur." Bellatrix shook her head. Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"With you- I never know." Narcissa joked.

Bellatrix stuck out her tongue.

Gilly sat in the corner of the room. She bit her lip nervously. She had another bad feeling. She closed her eyes as if it would give her all the answers. "Mistress Malfoy- Mistress Lestrange... Gilly--" Gilly began. She squeaked hearing a crash at the door.

Aurors began to fill the house.

Narcissa stood up quickly. "What is the meaning of this!?" She demanded.

"We have reason to believe-" The auror stopped to laugh. "You are harboring two wanted people." The Auror took out his wand and pointed it at Draco.

Pansy moved infront of him.

The auror faulted for a moment.

"Let him alone." Pansy said darkly.

Aurors were all around the room.

"Come quietly, Malfoy- Lestrange." Harry Potter hissed. "Don't want to cause a stir infront of yout family."

"It isn't those two causing the stir you need worry about." Pansy hissed back.

Harry looked at her. "Parkinson, it would be wise if you kept out of this." He ordered.

"I don't have to listen to a damn word you say. Draco may be your enemy--" she began.

"He also killed hundreds of people." Harry interupted.

"Really- I've killed thousands." Bellatrix said proudly.

"Oh its more than hundreds- bloody muggles." Draco grumbled.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Now is not the time to bicker over death counts." Narcissa cried. "Your both about to be arrested!"

Draco stood up. "Well lets get on with it then."

Pansy stood beside him quickly. "No." She cried.

Draco's eyes met hers. It was as if he was speaking to her.

Pansy nodded as if she understood what he had been saying... although he hadn't spoken. She looked at Bellatrix who also nodded.

Bellatrix looked at Narcissa who nodded.

Harry looked at them all curiously.

Pansy kissed Draco her arms held around his neck. Narcissa hugged her sister and her son close. All whispered what seemed like goodbyes, until they all disapeared and the room filled with a faint color pink.

All the Aurors fell unconcious.

The family had put a protection spell on the house. The 'goodbyes' they shared were really activating the spell.

"Don't tell me were stuck with you now too?" Bellatrix whinned.

Narcissa hit her.

Draco shook his head. "Don't you remember the spell- we did use it on you once." Draco smirked.

Bellatrix looked confused. "No... I don't."

"Exactly." Draco said.


End file.
